


Zilch

by ottermo



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Project Theresa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/pseuds/ottermo
Summary: Carolyn interviews a prospective new employee.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Project Theresa (Theresa Takeover 2016)





	Zilch

**Author's Note:**

> I found this buried in my tumblr archive, apparently it’s from January 2017, but I’m gonna chuck it here in honour of Theresa Takeover week (starting the 15th)! Let’s tip her numbers over the Sherlock Precipice, as she deserves. 
> 
> In this fic, I think Theresa must still be royal, which is her equivalent of a removals van...

“Let me get this straight,” said Carolyn, leaning forward in her chair. “You’d be willing to work for me – for _no_ pay?”

Her interviewee looked coolly back at her across the portacabin table. “Yes.”

“You understand that when I say no pay, I mean exactly that? Not a penny. Zilch.” Carolyn paused. “Nada. Niente. I’m afraid I don’t know the German.”

“Nichts,” supplied her companion. “And yes, I understand you perfectly. I don’t want money; I don’t need a _job_. It would be more like a hobby.”

Carolyn pursed her lips. “I don’t think the passengers would find that very reassuring. How can I be sure you’ll be professional?”

“They’ll never guess I’m anything but an ordinary employee, paid to look after them properly. I can promise you that.”

A quiet settled over the room. In it, opportunity danced a tango with hope: they might not be done for, after all. MJN might actually start making _money_ again. 

“We might give it a try,” Carolyn said. “It’s certainly…. Well, there are obvious benefits from my side. I just hope you realise what you’re getting into.” She gazed in mingled disbelief and thrill for a moment, then moved aside her clipboard and leaned both elbows on the table, hands clasped under her chin. “I’ve scheduled a flight to Oslo on Wednesday. You could come along, see how you get along with Douglas - Captain Richardson, that is. And of course there’s Arthur.” She murmured the next words through a wry smile. “Something of a dealbreaker in himself.”

“That sounds perfect.”

Carolyn sat up straight, and offered her hand over the table.

“Well then,” she said. “I bid you a tentative welcome to MJN Air, First Officer Gustava.”

As they shook hands, Theresa smiled. “Thank you, Ms Knapp-Shappey.”


End file.
